


Save The Last Dance

by SmallRedRobin13



Series: Wastelands [8]
Category: Fallout 1
Genre: Dancing, Drabble, F/F, Prom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 08:59:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14849772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallRedRobin13/pseuds/SmallRedRobin13
Summary: Sometimes, Kit felt a little jealous of Pat.





	Save The Last Dance

Sometimes, Kit felt a little jealous of Pat. She’d had time to pack her things before leaving the vault. Even if that ‘packing’ was just shoving everything from her quarters into a box.

“Hey, it’s my old prom dress.!” Pat cried, pulling out a simple dress, “You know, I was planning to invite you.”

An idea formed in Kit’s mind as Pat set the dress aside. She grabbed the dress and slipped it on.

“You can ask me now.” She suggested, causing Pat to turn. She chuckled, before reaching to embrace her.

“I’ll be sure to save you a dance.”


End file.
